


He's sweet

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, GIF set, Murder, Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Too her he's sweet, to others, he's sour.





	He's sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsanotherlovestory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsanotherlovestory/gifts).



 

 

 

##  **_“ he was sweet “,  
“ he was sweet care - but he’s a killer “!_ **


End file.
